Great Dragon Pirates
5,726,041,109,000,000 |captain=Kure S. Akira |}} The Gold Hawk Pirates are a crew formed after the death of Monkey D. Luffy. It was formed by Kure S. Akira. As their leader is a Goshin, the Gold Eagle pirates are one of the most feared pirate groups in the world. The crew's total bounty is 5,726,041,109,000,000, including the annexed crews of Big Mom, Blackbeard, Shanks, the Whitebeard Pirates, and the Worst Generation pirate crews. Although there is only 8 members in the core group, they are a force to be reckoned with. Jolly Roger The Gold Hawk pirate's jolly roger is a gold hawk, flying in the wind. It symbolizes, not only the pirate group, but the powers of the captain. It is almost similar to the jolly roger of the Arlong pirates, except that they have crossbones behind their saw-nosed shark. Annexed Members After the defeat of Big Mom, Blackbeard, Shanks, and the Worst Generation, Akira recruited Big Mom's massive army, the crews of the Worst Generation, and half of both Blackbeard and Shank's crews, the other halves going to Riku Dragion of the Raging Dragon Pirates. The Whitebeard Pirates later joined Akira after the rise of the Goshin, with their division commanders becoming Gold Hawk Pirate division commanders. CP9 members Jabra, Kaku, and even Rob Lucci joined as the assassination divisions. After Riku took out the Shichibukai, Akira recruited Boa Hancock, former Shichibukais Sir Crocodile & Gecko Moria, as well as their crew mates, and the Donquixote Family, who all became divison commanders. After the recruitments, the Gold Hawk Pirates grew from 6 members to over 1,000,000 members, including Baron Tamago, Mr. Pekoms, Diamante, Trebol, Pica, Urouge, Jewelry Bonney, X Drake, Basil Hawkins, Killer, and Shanks (each being a division commander). Big Mom, Eustass Kid, Capone Bege, and Scratchmen Apoo were the only ones who refused to join, only because they didn't want to be under someone elses control. Instead, Akira handed them over to the Navy. Blackbeard was never given the option of joining, due to his traitorous ways, and was executed personally by Akira. Core Members Each member were close friends as kids and met up after the death of Monkey D. Luffy. They then joined Akira and became the Gold Hawk Pirates. Although Shoun has reptilian-like abilities, he never ate a devil fruit. He had the traits of certain reptiles surgically implanted in his body by Navy scientists so that they could create a human that could still swim with the abilities of a Zoan type devil fruit eater. The crew is each given a codename based on their rank of skill. After the defeat of the Yonko, Akira officially made each of the other core crew members division commanders, similar to Whitebeard. Division Commander Rankings This a list of the Commanders of the Gold Hawk Pirates and their rank. Commanders 12-14 and 22-32 were the Whitebeard pirate division commanders. They were each given a new division number based on their strength. Each division contains about 70,000 pirates, excluding the commander, with the Main Division being an exception, having about 100,000. *Kure S. Akira: Fleet Commander(1st Strategic & Main Division) *Yamashita Ibuki: 1st Division Commander(1st Swordsman & 1st Medical Division) *Yuki Kazuki: 2nd Division Commander(1st Marksman Division) *Fujiwara Kazuma: 3rd Division Commander(1st Martial Arts Division) *Akimoto Kyousuke: 4th Division Commander(1st Sciences Division) *Saruwatari Yoshitoki: 5th Division Commander(Zoan Division) *Miura Kenta: 6th Division Commander(2nd Strategic Division) *Ishikawa Shinji: 7th Division Commander(Paramecia & 1st Diversionary Division) *Red-Haired Shanks: 8th Division Commander(1st Assault Division) *Boa Hancock: 9th Division Commander(Maiden Warriors Division) *Sir Crocodile: 10th Division Commander(Logia Division) *Gecko Moria: 11th Division Commander(1st Reinforcement Division) *Marco the Phoenix: 12th Division Commander(1st Aerial Division) *Diamond Jozu: 13th Division Commander(1st Juggernaut Division) *Flower Sword Vista: 14th Division Commander(2nd Swordsman Division) *Mr. Pekoms: 15th Division Commander(2nd Assault Division) *Baron Tamago: 16th Division Commander(2nd Reinforcement Division) *Basil Hawkins: 17th Division Commander(3rd Strategic Division) *Killer: 18th Division Commander(1st Sneak Attack Division) *X Drake: 19th Division Commander(1st Ambush Division) *Jewelry Bonney: 20th Division Commander(2nd Ambush Division) *Urouge: 21st Division Commander(2nd Juggernaut Division) *Blamenco: 22nd Division Commander(3rd Assault Division) *Rakuyo: 23rd Division Commander(3rd Reinforcement Division) *Namur: 24th Division Commander(Fishman Division) *Blenheim: 25th Division Commander(2nd Sneak Attack Division) *Curiel: 26th Division Commander(2nd Marksman Division) *Kingdew: 27th Division Commander(2nd Martial Arts Division) *Haruta: 28th Division Commander(3rd Swordsman Division) *Water Buffalo Atmos: 29th Division Commander (4th Assault Division) *Speed Jiru: 30th Division Commander(3rd Ambush Division) *Fossa: 31st Division Commander(3rd Juggernaut Division) *Izo: 32nd Division Commander(5th Assault Division) *Rob Lucci: 33rd Division Commander(1st Assassination Division) *Kaku: 34th Division Commander(1st Espionage Division) *Jabra: 35th Division Commander(2nd Assassination Division) *Absalom of the Graveyard: 36th Division Commander(3rd Sneak Attack Division) *Dr. Hogback: 37th Division Commander(2nd Sciences & 2nd Medical Division) *Ghost Princess Perona: 38th Division Commander(3rd Diversionary Division) *Mr. 1 Daz Bones: 39th Division Commander(4th Swordsman Division) *Benn Beckman: 40th Divison Commander(6th Assault Division) *Yasopp: 41st Division Commander(3rd Marksman Division) *Lucky Roo: 42nd Division Commander(4th Juggernaut Division) *Diamante: 43rd Division Commander(7th Assault Division) *Trebol: 44th Division Commander(2nd Espionage Division) *Pica: 45th Division Commander(4th Reinforcement Division) *Jora: 46th Division Commander(1st Torture Division) *Sugar: 47th Division Commander(2nd Torture Division) *Lao G: 48th Division Commander(3rd Martial Arts Division) *Senor Pink: 49th Division Commander(4th Sneak Attack Division) *Baby 5: 50th Division Commander(4th Marksman Division) *Buffalo: 51st Division Commander(2nd Aerial Division) *Gladius: 52nd Divison Commander(8th Assault Division) *Machvise: 53rd Division Commander(5th Juggernaut Division) *Dellinger: 54th Division Commander(4th Ambush Division) *Bellamy: 55th Division Commander(3rd Diversionary Division) Allies *Raging Dragon Pirates *Space Pirates *Gray pirates *Canibalescos Pirates Enemies *World Government *Marines Ship The crew's ship is a gold junk that was bought from the Wano Kingdom. As a symbol of fear, it was named "Death Row". It is a grand-looking ship that is suppose to resemble Akira's previous marine ship, the Gold Hawk. It has a golden plate under it so that Akira can make it fly when he wants. In the front of the ship, there is a sort of cannon, created by Bryan, that can shoot electromagnetic blasts or lightning bolts when Akira touches it. Category:Pirate Crew Category:5 Gods of the New World